


Visions.

by loonastrologie



Series: Harry Potter AU - Starry Night. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonastrologie/pseuds/loonastrologie
Summary: Flashbacks from no other than Na Jaemin, current prefect of Slytherin and boyfriend of Gryffindor's prefect Lee Jeno.Linked with "Starry Night", don't read this if you haven't read the said AU.here





	Visions.

It was Jaemin's first day at Hogwarts, his very first time in front of the impressive castle. He could feel adrenaline rush through his veins ;

 

The boy had grown up in a family of witches and wizards, all of them (or most) sorted into Ravenclaw. His parents, his two dads, were incredibly intelligent and working for the Ministry of Magic. When he was six, the boy had said that he wanted to work there too, that he wanted to make sure everyone was following the rules. That's when it should have been obvious... Na Jaemin had great ambition and was someone who was going to fight for whatever he wanted. Of course he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. But everyone decided to play dumb, ignoring the signals that were sent, telling the boy that he would be the smartest Ravenclaw out there.

 

So, of course, when the sorting hat started laughing eerily, the poor brown-haired boy started shaking silently, his eyes wide open with anticipation. "Slytherin !" It echoed throughout the entire dining hall, everyone cheering for the new student. A student who got up for the seat very slowly, watching as everyone smiled and cheered. He couldn't bring himself to laugh, he couldn't. Instead, he made his way out of the crowded place, and hid in the restroom.

 

His heart was aching ; how was he going to tell his dads ? There was no way they were going to forgive him. Sobbing uncontrollably, Jaemin sat on the ground of the bathroom, bringing his legs to his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe he had been sorted into Slytherin, him, a Ravenclaw by blood. It felt horrible, heartbreaking.

 

"Uh, are you okay there ?" A voice said in the silence of the restroom, making Jaemin panic even more as he tried to dry his teary eyes. There was no use, his heart wasn't at ease yet. The door of the stall opened slightly, and an unknown face appeared in the gap between the door and the wall. There was a boy, with beautiful blond hair and light-brown eyes, staring right at the crying mess Jaemin was. There was no words needed, he simply sat down next to him, looking at him with empathy. "You were just sorted, right ?" He asked but regretted soon after as the supposed-to-be-Ravenclaw bawled even harder. "O-oh I'm sorry, were you sorted into the wrong house ?" Jaemin, knowing using his voice was useless, sniffed a couple of times, nodding. "It's okay you know... What did you wanted to be ?"

 

"I-I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw, my entire family is full of Ravenclaws, but I was sorted into Slytherin and n-now... I can't tell my dads they're going to hate me." A silence fell between the two, the unknown student lost in his thoughts.

 

"I can't really relate, I'm a Slytherin too but... I'm quite happy about it. Anyways... I'm sure your dads won't hate you... Mh..."

 

"Jaemin."

 

"Yeah, Jaemin. They won't hate you. And if they do, you can still come to me. I'll tell them how Slytherin is the best house out there." Finally, the brown-haired boy started laughing wholeheartedly, seeming to cope a little bit better with the news.

 

Later that day, as they got out of the small stall and decided to make their way to their common room, Jaemin learnt that his name was Percy and that everyone in his family knew he was going to be a Slytherin. 

 

As minutes went by, then hours, the boy decided that maybe, he was fine with being a Slytherin. That, actually, it wasn't really a surprised and that he had just decided to ignore his true self.

As he was given his robe, he definitely decided that green was his color, and that he really liked his new friend. They laughed throughout their entire day, giggling at how impressed they both were. It was the 

start of something new, something beautiful ; that's what Jaemin believed. What he hoped for.

 

That night, as he wrote down on a letter to his parents telling them that he was sorted into the best house possible and with the best boy he could have wished for, Jaemin was happy, officially at ease. He told 

himself that no matter what, he was going to love his house. And that, perhaps in a few years, he would become a prefect. Wouldn't it be great ? This way, his dads would be proud of him.

 

Percy and Jaemin were bestest of friends by their second year ; they were together on a daily basis and were never seen without the other. Jaemin felt safe enough to tell him his secrets, laugh about the most 

stupid jokes, and maybe break the rules from time to time.

 

Third year came around, as well as the fourth, and still, the duo was as strong as ever. Jaemin knew he was lucky to have him, especially 

. Percy was actually quite smart, and good-looking. Girls started to flirt with him, and as a consequence Jaemin was the one receiving dirty looks. "Are you guys dating or ?" "Seriously I want to talk to Percy but there's no way with this weirdo around." The brown-haired boy was getting his ego crushed day by day, but kept his secret until the very end. He wasn't going to leave his best friend for a bunch of brainless girls ; there was no way he was doing that.

 

One day, at the end of their fourth year, Percy and Jaemin sat on the ground of the viaduc, looking at the scenery right in front of their eyes. The blond one sighed heavily, eyes falling on the boy sitting next to him. "You should have told me." He had said, but the other feinted ignorance. 

 

"I have no idea-"

 

"Jaemin you should have told me if they were being mean to you." 

 

The said boy huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not a big deal or anything."

 

"If you're hurt, it is. Don't hide things from me." This moment was engraved inside of Jaemin's mind, no matter how many times he had tried to erase it, it was forever in his memory. "I can't bare to see you sad, please." Percy sounded hurt, but the hurt one wasn't him. The future-prefect had reacted strangely ; he lowered his head, staring at his legs. 

 

It was hard for him. Because he knew something that would change everything, something he was trying to forget, something he didn't want to be part of him. He liked the blond boy. Even though he was young, he could still feel himself blush when he was around, when they made eye contact, when they hands would brush against each other while walking side by side. Jaemin knew it was nothing good, that people were going to make fun of him. He expected comments such as "It's because your dads are gay, right ?" "Look at that, the damage a gay couple can make."

 

Jaemin wasn't ready for that. 

 

"Are you hiding something from me ?" His friend asked, worried about how quiet Jaemin was being. 

 

"I should get going I have some homework to do." He said as he got up, dusting off some dirt from his black pants. He wanted to run away, and he was going to, but of course Percy had to grab his hand before he could get away. If it was possible to have your heart in your throat, then it was probably what was happening for Jaemin at the moment. And he hated it, god, it felt like dying.

 

"Tell me what's wrong. You know I would never judge you or hate you Jaeminie." The pet name made Jaemin even more uncomfortable, his eyes falling anywhere but on the other Slytherin. "You have to tell me what's wrong seriously I can't guess it."

 

Silence.

 

"I like you. This is my problem. I don't want to be your friend. I realized that when these girls started to flirt with you, asking you out, you eventually taking them on dates. I hate this. I hate myself and I hate even more the comments I will get because of this. I don't like you because I have two dads, I like you because you are the only one who ever believed in me. Who stayed by my side. Please don't hate me." 

 

Jaemin thought the other boy was going to lash out at him, scream, hit him even. It's what he was expecting, eyes shut tightly, but instead he felt himself being pulled into a hug, warm spreading in his heart and his whole body. "Jaemin I don't hate you. I could never hate you." The brown-haired boy felt completely lost, wanting to cry but also laugh because there was no way his crush (who happened to be his best friend) was hugging him and telling him he didn't hate him. 

 

"Y-you don't hate me ?" The brown-haired asked with a tiny voice, obviously wanting to disappear. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

 

"Why would I ? We can try to make this work." 

"What ?"

 

"Us. Let's give it a try." 

 

if Jaemin had known.

 

That day, they started dating. After Percy had finished talking, Jaemin ended up hugging him even more tightly, very embarrassed and in clear denial. But the other boy showed him that he was being honest, kissing Jaemin's forehead softly.

 

Jaemin thought he was dreaming, he couldn't dream for more because it clearly was all he had ever wanted. It didn't feel any real... until the girls heard about it. Well at first, they were absolutely about the  murder the poor boy. He had to hide a lot, making his boyfriend laugh every single time. "They're not going to kill you Jaeminie." 

 

"Oh clearly you do not know that. They're GIRLS." And that had to be the gayest statement he had ever said. But he wasn't that wrong, these girls were out for blood, his preferably. 

 

After a few weeks however, they all decided that they couldn't do anything about it. Maybe Percy had say something, but Jaemin was fully unaware of it. Nor did he wanted to know. He was doing fine this way, enjoying his first love to the fullest. 

 

Summer break happened, and Percy had promised they would see each other often. The two Slytherins were living their best lives, spending most of their time together. It was so much fun and they knew they would get to spend their everyday life together again once the break was over. Jaemin couldn't wait. He was gullible, innocent, and head over heels. He was willing to do anything for the blonde, and it made a few of his friends worry. It was a dangerous thing to do, even with your ex-bestfriend-became-boyfriend. His friends kept asking him the same questions : "Did he come out to his family ?" "Have he ever told you he loved you ?" 

 

With the same answer each time : "No, but he will soon !"

 

But he never did. They dated for over five months, five months that made Jaemin feel special, so so special. He would get butterflies every time he would see his boyfriend, would stutter from time to time.

 

Jaemin was in love, that’s the right wording. He really, truly, believed this boy was his soulmate. But he was wrong. He learnt his mistake five months into their relationship, just as Christmas was approaching. It was their fifth year and they were both growing up, they were becoming more mature.

 

That would explain that specific night, right?

 

The night where Jaemin was brave enough to go and walk a little outside, even though it was freezing cold. You see, he was looking for his boyfriend because he was really lonely and in the mood to cuddle. Over the past months, him and Percy kind of became the couple everyone respected. Which was hilarious when you remembered how nervous Jaemin first was when he confessed. And here they were… The brown haired boy was clearly the happiest.  He was living the life he was dreaming of. 

 

But that night, everything was going to change.

 

As the slytherin boy made his way through the forest, he heard voices, people talking and not even caring about whispering. Were they trying to get caught? Was what crossed Jaemin’s mind, his feet slowly leading him to the source of the noise. He couldn’t see clearly, but by squinting his eyes and thanks to the moonlight, he ended up making up two figures, one standing against a tree, the other person right in front of them.

 

That’s when he clicked, making heat rise to his cheeks. They were a couple. 

 

Even though he was against the idea of disturbing them, he knew he should tell them to go somewhere else because they were going to be caught eventually.

 

Deciding on a safe option, the brown-haired boy kept on walking toward them, realizing that he was really going to annoy them ; they were clearly making out now, noises that made him shiver breaking the silence.

 

It was enough, he looked away from the wild hands and faces pressed together and cleared his throat the loudest he could. The girl was the first one to react, tilting her head to the side so she could see who was interrupting them. Jaemin was expecting her to roll her eyes and tell him to go, but instead he noticed her eyes widding considerably, mouth hanging open.

 

“Uh-” It was awkward ; why was she looking at him like that ? He wasn’t a ghost or anything. “You guys should probably change spot… some teachers are taking turns to check for… students.” He tried explaining but soon frowned, realizing the boy still hadn’t turn around. “Hey ? I’m also talking to you ?”

 

Jaemin didn’t know, he didn’t know who he was. Not until the blond boy turned his head to the side, his body slowly but surely following. 

 

And it hit him. 

 

The boy, his figure, his light blond hair shining in the moonlight, his sharp jaw and the light blue eyes now staring back at him. He was so surprised that he didn’t notice the girl almost running away, walking right past him. 

 

“P-percy ?” The boy asked in the tiniest voice, stuttering as his head was trying to process the information. The said slytherin right in front of him however, looked just annoyed. Bored, almost, to the point of Jaemin practically feeling bad for disturbing him.

 

“Jaemin.” His voice was strangely deep, stern and making his boyfriend shiver from head to toe. 

 

“W-what does it mean ? I mean I-I think I saw this correctly b-but it can’t b-be-” 

 

“Let me stop you here Jaemin okay ?” 

 

Dumbly, the boy nodded, his heart beating so slow it was painful, his body turning cold.

 

“Listen, it was fun dating you and all, you’re pretty cute for a boy. I didn’t mind making out with you and all, but… I mean, I tried right ? It’s what matters ? And I’m pretty sure you know there’s no way I actually like boys. It was a great experience still, trying you, something different. But clearly it isn’t for me. Girls are just so much better, you probably don’t get it. But yeah, thanks anyways.”

 

Jaemin wasn’t processing anything, he was frozen on his spot, spacing out. The words were hitting him, harder and harder, making tears build in his eyes. Percy ended his speech so fast, approaching Jaemin, letting a hand fall on his shoulder.

 

“You’ll get through this Minnie, it’s not like we’re soulmates or anything. It’s not like I really loved you, or you really loved me.”

 

And with that, he was gone. Letting Jaemin fall on the ground, his black pants getting brown from the dirt. 

 

Na Jaemin later learned that Percy was moving away, changing school, and that he would never see him again. That’s what he understood when the next day, he was nowhere to be found. 

 

Gone, with his presence and taking with him Jaemin’s love, Jaemin’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically explains why Jaemin became such a flirt, dating here and there and leaving people behind. Breaking hearts.


End file.
